


Will It Work? Or Will It Fail?

by DisneyPrincessXX



Series: Mahealani Quadruplets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Multi, characters tagged are the only ones in this, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincessXX/pseuds/DisneyPrincessXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheyenne’s ‘Baby’ comes town to try and help her find out what she is. Can he help her? Or will all be lost for Cheyenne?<br/>Two-Parter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning Who They Are

**Author's Note:**

> This will make sense when you read chapter 4 because this is the couple days that isn’t shown. I was going to make this a one-shot but due to my computer deleting the whole thing and it's 4am when i re-wrote this, it will be a two-parter.

Cheyenne’s POV  
“Love bug we’re outside.” Nainoa said to me over the phone  
“Ok Baby. I’m coming outside right now.”I told before hanging up  
“Mom! Nainoa them are here. I’m going to go now. See you later!”I shouted to her  
“Bye honey! Be safe now!”She shouted back  
No One’s POV  
Cheyenne ran out the door to see her ‘Baby’, Nalu and Sweety.  
“Cheyenne!” Nalu shouted when he saw her  
“Nalu!” Cheyenne shouted back before running to hug him  
“Chey!” Sweety shouted  
“Sweets!” Cheyenne shouted back  
“Well if it isn’t miss Love Bug herself.” Nainoa said to Cheyenne  
“Baby I’ve missed you!” Cheyenne said back  
“You ready to go?” Nainoa asked Cheyenne  
“Sure. You guys are spending the day with me at school right?” Cheyenne asked all three of them  
“Of course we are! We’re your subs today. Well I am. The boys are my T.A’s.” Sweety explained to Cheyenne  
Sweety is Cheyenne’s cousin from Cheyenne’s mom’s side. Sweety is Cheyenne’s mom’s brother’s daughter. All in all they’re cousins. Nainoa is Sweety’s mate, but he loves to call Cheyenne Love Bug because when she was little she always loved ladybugs but she didn’t like to be called LadyBug. Nainoa decided he’ll call her Love Bug because everyone loved her and her love for bugs. Cheyenne calls Nainoa ‘Baby’ because she used to tell Sweety “No nai nai my baby” and it just stuck. Nalu is Nainoa’s younger brother. He’s a 2 months younger than Cheyenne. When Cheyenne’s mom and dad would take her to visit her Uncle Kai, Sweety’s dad, he would be babysitting Nalu so Cheyenne and Nalu were partner’s in crime. When Cheyenne and Nalu were seven, Cheyenne’s Uncle Kai passed away so her visits to his house stopped because no one lived there anymore. That also meant she had to stop seeing her cousin Sweety. Which also meant no more Nalu and Cheyenne time. Cheyenne was crushed that she wouldn’t get to see them anymore. When Cheyenne started dating Aiden and she found out his last name was Spencer, she asked if he was related to Nainoa and Nalu Spencer. Aiden told her that they were his brothers she asked if she could meet them. When she found out it was her ‘Baby’ and Nalu she was happy. Aiden understood her relationship with Nalu.  
“How’s your mom doing? I haven’t talked to her or seen her since Aiden and Ethan’s funeral?” Cheyenne asked Nainoa and Nalu  
“She’s okay. She told us that and I quote ‘The next time you see Cheyenne and Allen, you tell them to come visit me and I won’t take no as an answer.’” Nainoa said  
“Yeah I’m starting to take she loves you more than she loves me. And I’m her son!” Nalu complained  
“That reminds me! Allen and Emma come here now!” Cheyenne happily told the three  
“That’s great! I’m glad you have them again.” Sweety told Cheyenne  
AT THE SCHOOL  
Cheyenne’s POV  
We pulled up to the school and saw Emma and Allen waiting for me in the front. The look on their faces when they saw who I was with, was priceless.  
“Nalu?!” Emma exclaimed  
“Nai?! Sweety?!” Allen exclaimed  
“In the flesh mother fuckers!” Nalu yelled to them  
“Nalu! Watch your mouth!” I yelled at him  
The rest of the day was boring.  
AFTER SCHOOL  
“So Nainoa. Rumor is you know how to help Cheyenne find out what she is.” Emma told him  
“Well yeah. It helped me figure out that I’m a Siren.” He told her  
“Is that how you and Nalu are the world’s best singers this generation has ever seen?” Allen asked  
“Well yea. We’re both Sirens so it makes sense.” Nalu told Emma and Allen  
“Hey Cheyenne who are these people?” We heard a voice from behind us ask  
“None of your business Stiles.” I said to her before turning around to face her  
“Wait. You’re Stiles? _The Stiles_? The one who hurt my Love Bug?” Nainoa questioned her  
"Uhhh? What?" She asked him confused  
"I asked if you're Stiles, the one who hurt Cheyenne." He repeated to her  
"Nai it doesn't matter." I told him  
"Yea bro. Let's just focus on helping Chey." Nalu told his brother  
"You're right. Let's do it tomorrow after school though. I'm tired." Naninoa told Cheyenne.


	2. Will It Work? Or Will It Fail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nainoa does the ritual for Cheyenne with the help of Nalu, Sweety and Erica. Yes Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The part that explains if Cheyenne finds out what she is. And it will explain why Erica wanted to help her. ENJOY!  
> Also the parts in bold is what Nainoa says and the parts underlined is what is repeated by Cheyenne them.  
> Another note: The ending actually helps explain what my next chapter for The Truth is going to be about

THE NEXT DAY  
No one’s POV  
When Cheyenne woke up the next day she didn’t expect to have to wear a pacifistic color. Boy was she in for the shock of her.  
“No way am I wearing that!” Cheyenne spat out to Nainoa while looking at the color red with disgust written all over her face.  
See Cheyenne didn’t really do well with the color red. It reminded her of blood and Cheyenne seems to faint slightly whenever she sees blood. You would think she could handle it since was born into the supernatural life. That’s one of the things she hated. No matter how hard she tried, she would always faint at the sight of blood.  
“Love Bug I know what you think of this color, but it’s part of the process. You have to wear the color that represents your biggest weakest and yours just so happens to be red. Mine was black okay. Imagine wearing black all day long. I was sweating buckets. Okay maybe not literally. But you get my point.” Nainoa explained to her  
Although Cheyenne hated wearing red, she hates wearing black more.  
A knock on her front door interrupted her thoughts. Cheyenne opened her door to find Erica standing there in black jeans, a tight red v-neck and a black leather jacket paired with black boots.  
“Hey Erica. What are you doing here?” Cheyenne asked the blonde girl standing outside of her house.  
“Hey Cheyenne. I was wondering if I could help you with your ritual thing today. And if I could get a ride to school.” Erica told her  
“Is that why you’re wearing red?” Cheyenne questioned the girl in front of her  
“That and because I was already going to wear it.” Erica told Cheyenne  
“Uh sure. You can ride with us. I’m assuming Nainoa asked you for your help.” Cheyenne told Erica  
“Yea I hope you don’t mind. I actually kind of forced him too. I wanted to get to know you that’s why.” Erica told Cheyenne  
“Let me just go change and do my hair.” Cheyenne told Erica before going back up to her room to change.  
Cheyenne was confused. Scratch that. She was _beyond_ confused as to why Erica wanted to get to know her. Cheyenne admits that she hasn’t been the nicest person to the group since she came back to Beacon Hills. In fact she’s been mean to everyone except Isaac though. But that’s a different story.  
Cheyenne just finished curling the last piece of her hair when someone knocked on her bedroom door.  
“Come in!” She yelled to whoever was knocking  
“Aw you look so beautiful.” She heard Nalu tell her  
“Thanks. I see you’re also wearing red.” Cheyenne told Nalu when she saw him wearing black jeans, and a red t-shirt paired with his black and red vans.  
“Yeah. Nainoa actually told whoever was helping you guys to wear red. Man if I didn’t already like someone, I would totally be all over you right now.” He told her  
When Nalu told her what Nainoa said, she figured that Sweety and Nainoa were also going to be wearing something red. Cheyenne assumed Nainoa wanted people to know what today was. Today was the day that Cheyenne was finally going to find out what she is.  
“You ready to go? Nai them are waiting for you downstairs.” Nalu told her  
“Yeah let’s go.” She replied before walking out of her room  
AT BEACON HILLS HIGH  
When they pulled up to the School Erica couldn’t believe the looks on the group. Cora, Aaron, Isaac, Danny, and Jackson looked confused. Scott and Stiles looked pissed off. And Boyd, Lydia and Allison were smirking. She noticed the Lydia wore a red dress with a black belt and black heels. Erica was confused. She didn’t think that Lydia was going to help. Unless she just planned to wear it anyways like how Erica did before being told to wear it.  
“Oh so now you’re BFFs with Cheyenne them now, Erica?” Stiles angrily asked her  
“Stiles what is your problem?” She told Stiles  
“My problem is that you came with them!” Stiles yelled to Erica  
“Big deal. I needed a ride to school. Cheyenne them just so happened to still be at home when I asked if they could give me a ride. Not my fault my boyfriend and Isaac decided to be assholes and ditch me this morning to go have some ‘guy time’.” Erica explained to Stiles  
“Oh.” Was the reply she got from Stiles  
“So what’s with you guys wearing red and black? Not that I mind, but if I knew we were going to be matching then I would of liked to be told ahead of time.” Lydia said Erica, Cheyenne, Nalu, Sweety and Nainoa  
“Uhh.....” Cheyenne and Erica said together  
“It has to do with ritual we’re doing after school together.” Nainoa answered her  
“What ritual? And what does Erica have anything to do with it?” Lydia questioned Nainoa  
“The ritual that might helps find out what I am. And Erica just happened to wear the same colors as us just like you Lydia.” Cheyenne told the strawberry-blonde  
“Oh. Makes sense.” Was the answer Cheyenne got from Lydia  
“Anyways let’s get to class guys.” Nalu told the group even though he was just a T.A  
AFTER SCHOOL  
“Hey Erica! Are you riding with Cheyenne them or coming with me and Isaac?” Boyd asked his girlfriend  
“Since I’m 100% sure that it won’t just be you two hanging out, I’m going to ride with Cheyenne them. But pick me up when I call you okay?” Erica told him  
AT CHEYENNE’S HOUSE  
“Okay we need to make a square with chalk. After that we each need to stand by one of the corners while Cheyenne stands inside the square. Then we take our piece of chalk and write a symbol that best describes what supernatural we are. For example me and Nalu would both draw music notes. Everybody got it?” Nainoa said to Sweety, Nalu and Erica  
“Yes.” All three of them told him  
Just like Nainoa said, him and Nalu drew music notes, Erica drew a wolf and Sweety drew a witches hat. When Erica saw what Sweety drew she was a little confused since Sweety smelled like a werewolf to her.  
“Hey Sweety how come you drew a witches hat, but you smell like a werewolf?” Erica asked Sweety  
“That’s because my parents were the same as Cheyenne’s. My dad was a witch or wizard and my mom was a werewolf. I got my dads genes along with my twin brothers, while my other brother and my two sisters got my moms genes.” Sweety explained to Erica since she was looking confused  
“Oh that makes a lot of sense.” Was what she got back as a reply  
“Now repeat after me ‘ **I call to the spirits of the supernaturals** -‘” Nainoa began saying  
“I call to the spirits of the supernaturals-“  
“ **To help me bring peace-** “  
“To help me bring peace-“  
“ **Help me find my soul** -“  
“Help me find my soul-“  
“ **And to help me find out my destiny.** ”  
“And to help me find out my destiny.”  
“ **Please show us a sign-** “  
“Please show us a sign-“  
“ **As to what Cheyenne is.** ”  
“As to what Cheyenne is.”  
“ **Thank you spirits.** ”  
“Thank you spirits.”  
When they finished repeating what Nainoa said, they looked at Cheyenne and were shocked to see not one symbol, but three. A glowing red A for Alpha, a glowing blue M for Metamorphous and a glowing yellow 4S for All Supernaturals.  
“What does that mean?” Cheyenne asked Nainoa  
“It means you’re an Alpha for All Supernaturals and a Metamorphous.” Nainoa told her  
“Wait. So I’m like an Alpha for all Alphas? Is that what you’re telling me?” She questioned  
“Yea. You’re like the top dog. Every Alpha/Leader have to answer to you before they do anything stupid.” Nalu told Cheyenne  
“So I also can change into someone else?” Cheyenne asked  
“Yea. Cheyenne I’ve never seen anything like this. This actually happens every 100 years.” Nainoa explained to her  
The look on Cheyenne’s face was pure shocked. She couldn’t believe after all this time.  
“Wait I think I knew I was a Metamorphous.” Cheyenne told Erica, Nainoa, Nalu and Sweety  
“Why do you say that?” Erica asked  
“Because do you remember last year when Laura first turned you, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd? But Scott and Jackson didn’t want to be in a pack with you guys? And how every time you guys would go after them, this boy and two girls would always show up and Laura them stopped you?” Cheyenne told Erica  
“Yeah?” Erica replied back while looking confused  
“Do you know why?” Cheyenne asked Erica  
“Laura said it was because they smelled familiar and they didn’t want to hurt anyone that smelled familiar to them.” Erica explained  
“Wait was that you, Aaron and Cora?” Erica asked  
“Not really. It was me but I didn’t look like myself. I had blonde hair and blue eyes instead of brown hair and brown eyes. The boy and girl with me were Aiden, Ethan, Nainoa, and Nalu’s cousins. They were Metamorphous’s like me but they smelled familiar because they wore Aaron and Cora’s clothes.” Cheyenne explained  
“But please don’t tell anyone about what I am. I don’t want them to know yet.” Cheyenne pleaded with Erica  
“Okay I promise.” Erica smiled at Cheyenne


End file.
